We're a Family
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: "Maybe our family isn't perfect, hell it's all kinds of fucked up, but that's what we have Dick for, he stops the fights when they start, he takes care of us when we're scared, he even stoped you from losing your mind when I was... When I was gone. We need him Bruce. And we're not just gonna wait, because you won't be around forever and we need to learn to take care of ourselves."


**This was a request actually, this one does not come from the depth of hell that is my mind.**

 **The POV changes consistently, so it may go from limited omniscient to 1st person to omniscient and back again. I apologize for that. Tenses may change as well depending on perspective.**

 **I do not own Whatever fandom this ends up being for.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Any luck Bruce?" Superman walked behind an exhausted Batman who had large purple bags underneath his eyes.

"No! That bastard took my son and I can't find him!" Batman almost punched the computer in front of him, but Superman stopped him.

"I don't think destroying the only thing that can find him will help." Superman stated the obvious, refusing to release Batman's hand. "Where are the others?"

"Upstairs, both Tim and Damian have been sleeping in Jason's room since he went missing." Batman futilely tried to remove his fist from Superman's grasp.

"You'll find him, but you can't if you're dead yourself." Superman replied, releasing Batman's hand.

Batman did not reply, he found himself unable to argue with Superman's logic, but he did not want to stop looking for his son.

 **Break**

Jason kept his arms around each of his little brothers, scared if he let them go that clowning bastard would take them too.

No one in the whole house had smiled for the last week, since Nightwing was taken while on patrol. Bruce hadn't left the cave and the boys hadn't been allowed to leave the mansion.

When Jason got his hand on the Joker, he 'd rip that evil prick to shreds. Then shoot him a couple times.

"Jay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah?"

"Dick's gonna be okay right?" He asked, looking at Jason with those innocent blue eyes.

"Of course he is. He's Dick, he'll never leave us." Jason tried to calm his little brother.

 **Break**

Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce, I'm sorry for being so goddamn stupid, and for not telling you I loved you enough, and for not saying thank you for being my family. Sorry for being an idiot and getting myself caught by this asshole.

He hits me in the face with his crowbar, laughing and screaming bloody murder.

"Sing little birdie, sing for daddy Joker!" He almost chokes on his own laughter as he swings that damned crowbar, over and over and over again. So this was how Jason felt in that warehouse.

Alone with a nuthouse clown with a crowbar who was about to kill you with little to no hope of rescue.

"Don't worry little birdie, I have different plans for you. You aren't gonna die yet." The clown seemed to be calming down at least a little bit.

The crowbar stopped swinging, and the clown left the room.

I find myself gasping for air. It hurts, it all hurts. What did he mean by 'different plans'? I push the question to the back of my mind and decide to focus on breathing.

 **Break**

Bruce stood in front of the door of Jason's bedroom. Watching the boys, he couldn't leave them alone, he was too scared, regardless of how close Jason's hand was to his gun. Ready to defend his little brothers, should he need to.

The loud beep of the Batcave alarm reached Bruce's ears, Jason, Tim, and Damian stirred.

Bruce was already running by the time they had their eyes all the way open. And by the time they were all out of Jason's room, Bruce was already in the Batcave.

"Hey Bats! You don't take very good care of your birdies do you? He didn't even get any of my jokes!" Joker laughed. "If you want him back, I charge 10 dollars per hour. And you have to remember where I have him!" He moved the camera to show Dick lying on the floor unconscious.

"Bye bye batsy." The camera was turned off.

Bruce turned to see Jason, Tim, and Damian putting on their respective suits.

"No. You are not coming." Bruce declared, putting on his own suit.

"Bruce, we are coming. That bastard has our big brother and we're not just gonna sit here and let that happen. Maybe our family isn't perfect, hell it's all kinds of fucked up, but that's what we have Dick for, he stops the fights when they start, he takes care of us when we're scared, he even stoped you from losing your mind when I was... When I was gone. We need him Bruce. And we're not just gonna wait, because you won't be around forever and we need to learn to take care of ourselves." Jason said, putting on his Red Hood helmet. Damian pulled up his black hood and Tim covered his eyes with the Red Robin domino mask.

They wouldn't take no for an answer.

 **Break**

This time it's the clown's girlfriend, Harley Quinn. She's carrying her signature giant mallet, but sets it down before walking over to me.

"Hello mama's little birdie. How do ya feel?" She askes, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her.

I spit in her face.

"Well that was rude," she says, releasing my face, "I expected better from ya bird brain." She pulls out a crowbar.

Hurry the hell up Bruce.

 **Break**

Jason pulled his pistol, ignoring the fact that he was shooting at human beings. He killed the Joker's henchmen with shot after shot. Bruce didn't even tell him to stop. Hell Tim didn't tell him to stop.

He was sure Damian had killed a few of the henchmen too.

The henchmen had Dick, had helped Joker capture him, and that made them inhuman creatures as far as Jason was concerned. He didn't give a shit about them.

After ever henchmen was either knocked out, or had a bullet in their head, the four advanced into the warehouse.

The clown stood on a pedestal, in an extravagant pose. Holding a crowbar in one hand splattered in blood. Jason almost stopped moving completely. That was the same crowbar. The same fucking crowbar. With the robin red and yellow painted 'cape.'

He had used it on Dick.

He was gonna murder that clowning bastard.

"Heya boys! Donna wanna see big brother? I think he might need a minute." Harley Quinn came up behind him, her giant mallet across her shoulders.

Jason could see Bruce shaking in anger.

Jason didn't show any emotion on his hidden face. He was scared that Joker would be able to see how scared he was regardless of the helmet that covered his face.

"I think he's alright to come out Harley." Joker smiled so wide, Jason could have sworn that the clown's face would be swallowed by the sheer size of the smile.

"You got it puddin." Harley replied, pulling a big, bright purple lever.

 **Break**

I feel the shackles cutting into my wrist, blood leaking from where they're digging in. I can just see enough to know that Jason, Tim, Damian, and Bruce are all there.

Bruce is shaking with rage. Jason is completely still. But only I can tell that he's terrified. The crowbar that Joker's holding. He's remembering. Damian looks focused, like he's making a plan, and Tim looks like he doesn't know what to do. Which is weird for Tim.

"Hey little birdie, why don't you sing for mama and papa?" Harley says, pushing a button on her bright green control panel.

A massive electric shock runs through my body. But I refuse to scream. I won't give them what they want.

I see Jason raise his gun.

"No, no, no. You see birdie number 2, if you so much as talk back to your mama and papa, birdie number 1 gets a permanent time-out." Harley smiles, not as wide as her partner, but pretty damn close.

"How do you like that Bats. You wouldn't kill me. So now you'll pay the price." Joker starts laughing. Laughing like the madman he is. He nods to Harley, who starts laughing as well. Laughing like they just watched the best stand-up comedian of all time. Laughing like they'll never stop.

But I won't know if they do stop.

Because 15 seconds later, I feel a spike impale my abdomen.

 **Break**

"NIGHTWING!" Batman shouted, rushing forward. Punching the clown and his girlfriend before slicing the rope holding the shackles attached to Nightwing's wrists.

"How do you feel now Batsy? You willing to kill me yet?" Joker cackled.

"Maybe he won't, but I will. I swear to the fucking god that I will end your pathetic life you clowning bastard." Jason growled at Joker, walking slowly. He was angry, but something else that only the other three Bat-family members in the room could see.

He was crying under his helmet.

Jason stood over Joker, pistol pointed at the clown's forehead.

"First you killed me. Then you killed my grand father. Then you killed my brother." Jason spoke slowly, taking off his red helmet. Showing the man his tears.

"Your getting what you should have gotten when you left me in that fucking warehouse." Jason growled, his voice a complete contrast to the look on his face.

Bruce didn't try to stop Jason as he squeezed the trigger, once, then twice, then continued to do so until he had emptied the entire magazine into the clown's head.

Once the gun was empty, Jason pulled the trigger a few more times before falling to the ground and dropping the gun. He buried his face in his hands and wept.

Tim was lying face down in the floor, his face obscured by his palms.

Damain had a look of horror on his face that was quickly followed by small streams of water slipping down his face.

Bruce was clinging to the body of his son. His first born son. One of the people he would have given his life for now lay dead in his arms.

 _It should have been me..._ He thought, _It should have been me..._

 **Break**

Jason hadn't left his room in 3 weeks. Tim and Damian had come in and out at points, and Bruce had come in even more. Tim and Damian mostly stayed in their rooms as well. Playing video games and watching TV.

Jason hadn't done anything. He had just been staring at the wall. He had eaten very little.

He had killed the Joker. The man he had wanted to kill for 6 years. But when getting revenge dig two graves. And that's exactly what they had had to do.

The Joker was buried outside Arkham Asylum. They had realized that Harley Quinn was beyond help and she was sent to a maximum security prison for life. Dick was buried outside the manor with Bruce's parents and Alfred. Jason's grave was there too. The one they had never taken down as a symbol of how much he had changed since he died.

Now the grave was more appropriate.

Bruce wasn't mad at him about the Joker. He had just given him a pat on the back and left him alone.

Because now all of them would be safer.

Everyone would be safer.

But everyone was in more danger as well.

Nightwing was dead.

 **Thank you everyone for reading! This is being published on June 4th, which my 1 year fanfiction anniversary! That's what this is for! I needed to write something special for this, so I thought I'd kill off my favorite character! (Nightwing) so... YAY!**

 **So... my friend Esperanzameanshope22 and I are writing an SYOC story (submit your OC) It's called After The Invasion It's a Young Justice fic and you can still submit! So please do!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
